


We'll Fix it in the Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Come to bed, Alexander. Please don't make me sleep alone."





	We'll Fix it in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any/any, Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

Magnus walked passed the living room on his way to the bedroom and paused, taking in the sight before him. Alec was making up a makeshift bed on the couch and Magnus felt his heart sink. They had had a fight earlier, one bad enough to make them stop talking to one another the rest of the night.

He watched Alec for a couple of more minutes before going into the bedroom. He continued to get ready for the night, but kept glancing to Alec's side of the bed. Unless stuck at the Institute, Alec was always there, waiting for him to snuggle under the covers. After putting on his pajamas pants and throwing on a robe, he walked back out into the living room.

Alec was lying down, but wasn't asleep yet. He had his book open, but his gaze was elsewhere and when Magnus followed his line of sight, he could see their wedding photos.

Slowly, he made his way over. Alec didn't look at him right away, but when he did, he saw a sadness in his eyes. Magnus held out a hand towards him. "Come to bed, Alexander. Please don't make me sleep alone."

Alec accepted Magnus' hand and stood up, letting himself be led towards their bedroom. Once inside, Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips before crawling under the covers. Alec followed and wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec's lips, silencing him. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Alec nodded and Magnus snuggled closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
